Current aeronautical technology has been actively developing single-user vertical-lift vehicles. These current flying vehicles are flying at limited speeds less than some ground-based vehicles, such as cars or trains. Therefore, at present, since being unable to reach the general speed of the vehicles on the ground, so although the above aircraft is now available, this type of flying vehicles is still of no practical value in the present social life.